Let's get out of here
by WayWard Childe
Summary: ATS, Season 5. SpikeCordelia Spike finds Cordelia in a bar after she “dies”. Discussions ensue.


**Title: Let's get out of town**

**Pairing: Spike/Cordelia**

**Set: During ATS 5**

**Rating: Teen**

**For Hieiko**

**Summary: Spike meets Cordelia in a bar after she "dies". Discussions ensue.**

Cordelia sipped her bloody mary sparingly as she sat in the rather clean looking bar. She plays with a napkin by ripping up the corners, an aura of loneliness radiates like a beacon. But all potential suitors have shied way after some Queen C shoot downs.

A leather clad form emerges out of the bodies of the dance floor, his platinum hair glowing effulgently as the dance floors black lights shine down. He leaves the dance and enters the dim lighting of the bar area, with trepidation in his step he walks towards the Cordelia.

"Could of sworn the poof said you were dead, pet." His rough accent mixed with his smooth voice sent chills of anxiety and pleasure through Cordelia's spine.

Cordelia turned to see Spike standing right before, his head cocked in the way you know is both for amusement of the situation and curiosity. Cordelia wasn't sure if she was exasperated that it was Spike or joyful it was someone she knew, but not well.

Rolling her eyes, "Hey Spike, come sit. Take a load off that bleach head of yours."

Spikes smirked and sat, "Now cheerleader I'm wounded. So much hostility."

"You bit me." She pointed out.

"You liked it." He argued.

"The hell I did." She snapped, about to say more when she felt his cool body come up from behind his mouth next to her ear, non-existent breath tickling her and slightly turning her on.

"I could make it where you would." His voice smooth like chocolate promised her.

Flustered, "Ah yeah umm…Please!" She said regaining her self. "Sit down, bleach boy."

Spike drops himself right next to Cordelia and pulls out a pack of smokes. "So princess, what's the 411. Could have sworn grandpa said you died. Do you mind?" He asked as he was about light up a smoke.

"Please don't." Cordelia replied.

Spike lit the cigarette anyways. Cordelia huffed and rolled her eyes.

"As far as he knows, I did." Cordelia started her story, telling him how the powers that be decided to reward her. They took the demon out of her and promised to cover her tracks, make it seem like she died and give her a normal life. She told him how the kiss she gave Angel passed the visions on to him and now she's free. No demons, no witches, and no Angel.

Taking a drag of his cigarette. "That last bit about Angel sounds to be the only thing your happy about. Thought you two were in love or some rot." Spike said as he exhaled the smoke.

Cordelia snorts. "Love? Ha! You know when I was in that coma I could see anything I wanted. You know what I saw? I saw him take over hell, give his son new memories and put me in a hospital. I saw him tell me he loves me and gently kiss my forehead, and I saw him making out with Buffy an hour later. Giving her some god awful jewelry that burned _you_ up. I played it dumb, pretended I didn't know what happen and what's been going on. It just made things easier."

"Caught that show myself." Spike muttered. "You know they're just selfish. They only see each other and sod everyone else. Doesn't matter what you do, how much you help. How much you change."

Cordelia nods enthusiastically. "Exactly. Angel and his perfect princess Barbie doll slayer."

"Buffy and her brooding caveman vampire."

Spike and Cordelia soon fell into silence both stewing on things revealed. Always easier to not have to face truths, now their confronted with what they've known all along.

"Let's get out of here, Cordelia." Spike said, using her real name to catch her attention.

"Out of the bar? Because I'm not drunk yet and that was the point."

Spike shakes his a smile gracing his lips. "No, out of L.A. Out of California, hell out of America we pick. We could go to Mexico, it's pretty sunny down there but I lived in a place called Sunnydale for the last four years anyways."

Cordelia chuckles slightly and shakes her head. "Do you even have a car?"

Spike smirks and pulls out a set of keys. "Got Angel's viper or well my viper now."

Cordelia smiled a genuine smile, slapped some money on the table and got her coat.

Spike and Cordelia left the bar walking side by side.

"So could you really?" Cordelia asked as they walked down the block.

"Could I what, cheerleader?" Spike asks.

"Could you make me like it?" She stopped and turned to him here eyes shining with a mixture of curiosity, lust, humor, and a small tiny seed of love, not yet developed or fully formed, but there just the same.

Spike smirked and slung his arm over her shoulder as they both continued to walk.

"What do you think?" He asked seductively.

"I think we need a hotel room with a king sized bed, room service, and a do not disturb sign."

**End.**


End file.
